Athens
Athens is an Aqua team alliance announced on August 3rd, 2008. It was formed from the merger of Camelot and Heroes of the Union Charter of Athens Article I The Council of Archons The executive, legislative, and judicial powers of Athens are to be vested in a body of five individuals known as the Council of Archons, except where otherwise stated in this document. As a body, the Council of Archons shall have broad powers including but not limited to : declarations of war, signings of treaties, appointment and dismissal of ministers, and judgement of alliance members accused of serious crimes. The Council shall be composed of Archons, each with his own area of oversight. All decisions except the removal of individuals from office can be made by a simple majority vote, with at least three Archons voting in the affirmative. Archons serve for life unless impeached: The Archon eponymos The Archon eponymos shall act as a first among equals of the Council of Archons. As such, he is tasked with oversight of all areas of Athens, in order to guide the city-state towards a brighter future. The Archon polemos The Archon polemos shall act as Warlord and highest ranking military commander of Athens. He is tasked with oversight of all aspects of the Athenian military. The Archon basileus The Archon basileus shall act as the chief architect of Athenian foreign policy. He is tasked with oversight of all aspects of foreign policy. The Archon dikastos The Archon dikastos shall act as as the magistrate of Athens. He is tasked with oversight of all aspects of internal affairs. The Archon plutos The Archon plutos shall act as the chief financier of Athens. He is tasked with the oversight of all aspects of Athenian financial affairs. Article II The Boulai The will of the Archons and the running of day to day affairs of Athens is carried out by the Boule. Boulai serve at the pleasure of the Council of Archons. α - Strategoi-The two Strategoi are tasked with the organization and command of the Athenian army. They are responsible for appointing Lochagoi, organizing efficient fire teams with the commanders, and coordinating all war efforts. The Stratigoi shall train Lochagoi to work and assist them in running the Athenian military. Each Lochagos shall appoint a Decadarchos to lead each fireteam. β - Agoranomoi-The two Agoranomoi are responsible for maintaining the banks and vaults, and trade of Athens. One Agoranomos will organize tech deals, banking, and the distribution of aid, while another will focus on the creation of trade circles. The Agoranomoi shall train Demiagoranomoi to work and assist him as their protégés. γ - Theorodokos-The Theorodokos is tasked with maintaining healthy foreign relations with other states. The Therodokos’ responsibilities include negotiating reparations, organizing embassies, and appointing Theoroi. The Theorodokos shall train Theoroi to work with and assist him, some or all of whom may be considered protégés. δ - Dikast-The Dikast is in charge of the internal affairs of Athens. He is tasked with managing member issues, answering questions about the Athens and its policies and keeping an accurate list of the alliance members. The Dikast shall train a Demidikast to work and assist him as his protégé. ε - Didact-The Didact is Athens’s chief educator, responisble for teaching the citizens of Athens the quickest way to prosper in their lands, teach them the policies of Athens, and teach them how to fight if needed. The Didact shall train one Paidonomos to work and assist him as his protégé. ζ - Hierophant-The Hierophant is responsible for guiding, planning and ensuring the continued growth of Athens. The Heirophant shall train one Daduchos to work and assist him as his protégé. η - Choregos-The Choregos is tasked with keeping the Athenian culture alive as well as keeping us entertained. The Choregos shall train a Playwright to work and assist him as his protégé. Article III – Government Positions Council of Archons Archons of Athens serve for life, or until resignation or impeachment. Should an Archon position become vacant, the Council of Archons may appoint a replacement by unanimous decision. The Council may also create a new government position or eliminate a vacant one by unanimous decision. Boulai & Demiboulai Boulai serve at the pleasure of the Council of Archons, and are appointed to office by a majority decision of the Council. Demiboulai serve at the pleasure of the Boule for whom they work, and may be appointed and dismissed at his will. Article IV - Removal from Office Impeachment of Archons Impeachment of an Archon is reserved for the most egregious of offences. To be considered for impeachment, it must be shown that an Archon has caused serious damage to the reputation or strength of Athens through unforgivable ignorance or gross malicious intent. A unanimous decision of all remaning Archons, plus a majority decision of all Boulai and Demiboulai, is required for removal from office. Removal of Boulai The Council of Archons may, at its discretion, remove a Boule from office with a majority decision. Article V - Membership Members of Athens must recognize that membership is a privilege, not a right. All members are expected to conduct themselves with dignity when communicating with any members of another alliance. All members are expected to be loyal, especially during times of war. Nations surrendering without military approval or deserting during times of war are guilty of treason and may be subject to further action. Members who wish to leave during peace time and remain in good standing with Athens will be required to inform the alliance of their decision prior to leaving. Article VI - Membership Rights Athenian citizens possess an absolute and total right to free speech. However, utmost discretion must be exercised in what we choose to say or do, especially when speaking in public fora or to members of other alliances. Gross disregard for this basic principle of civility may be met with any action deemed necessary by the Council of Archons. Athens will protect its members by any means necessary, from both external and internal threats. Article VII - Becoming a Citizen To be considered: 1. Applicants cannot be involved in any wars. 2. Applicants cannot be a member or an applicant of another alliance. 3. Applicants cannot be an enemy of any other alliance. 4. Applicants must read the Charter and agree to abide by its rules. To become a member you must answer me these questions three. 1. WHAT....is your name? 1. Ruler Name 2. Nation Name/Link 3. Nation Strength 2. WHAT....is your quest? 1. Why are you joining Athens? 3. WHAT....is your favourite colour? 1. Hint: Aqua 2. If you have not done so already, when will you switch to Aqua? 3. (if necessary) Why do you wish to remain a member of a lesser color? 1. Requests will be considered on a case by case basis. Article VIII - Tech Raiding Athens does not encourage tech raiding, but recognizes member’s rights to rule their nations as they see fit. To maintain good standing with Athens, any member nation that decides to tech raid must follow these guidelines 1. Target nations may not be part of an alliance or an applicant to an alliance. (Alliance = AA with 6 or more members, or any Alliance Affiliation that has a protectorate agreement.) 2. Tech raids are a one-on-one venture, and should be conducted with civility. Cruise missiles, airstrikes, nuclear attacks, and naval attacks are NOT to be used unless your target uses them first. 3. Any violation of these rules can and will lead to disciplinary action up to, and including, expulsion and being declared rogue. Article IX – On Nuclear Weapons Athens believes that the possesion of nuclear weapons is vital to the defense and existence of the alliance. All member nations are highly encouraged to acquire nuclear weapons as soon as their economies are capable of supporting them. A majority decision from the Council of Archons is required to authorize their first-strike use. No authorization is required to use nuclear weapons on a target that has attacked you with them. Article X - Spies Spying of any kind is an act of war. “Out of character” spying is expressly forbidden by this document. “In character” spying is seen as equivalent to a more open attack in game, and as such may only be authorized by the Council of Archons. Article XI - Amendments to the Charter Amendments to this document may be made by the unanimous decision of the Council of Archons. History Early History Relevant Links *Announcement of Existence Treaties A full, up to date list can be found here. Treaties of Amity * * Element * Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaties * Ragnarok * * League of Shadows Treaty * * We Are Perth Army * Optional Defense Pacts * Equilibrium * * Coalition of Independent Nations * Mutual Defence Pacts * The Revolution * * Central Association for Tactical Security * Mutual Aggression and Defence Pacts * Mushroom Kingdom * Protectorates * FINAL * Contact Information Forums IRC: #camelot on Coldfront Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Athens